


Newt/Hermann Drabble Collection

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, each chapter will have it's own notes, newmann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my shorter newmann tumblr prompts.</p><p>Each chapter will be a different drabble. And I'll keep adding them as I write them on tumblr.</p><p>If you have any prompts you'd like to see, Newmann or otherwise, I'm always willing to take them! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "If I see another couple holding hands, I’ll… I’ll-"

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day prompt for tumblr user [missanthropicprinciple](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt: Newmann - "If I see another couple holding hands, I’ll… I’ll-"
> 
> Can be found on my tumblr [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/110895373600).

“Tendo, I swear. If I see another couple holding hands, I’ll…I’ll—“Newt’s voice fades away into a frustrated groan as he crosses campus, chatting into his cell phone. All around him, young couples are being disgustingly romantic with each other.

Tendo, bastard that he is, just laughs at him. “Newt, my man, take it easy. I’m sorry your hubby’s away on a conference for Valentine’s Day. Things like this happen.”

Newt sighs dramatically. “I knoooow,” he draws out, flashing a side-eye at two girls giggling and nuzzling on a bench.

“Besides, Hermann doesn’t strike me as the kind of guy who would be up for necking in public…”

“It’s the principle of the thing! Even if it’s not in public, a guy should be able to canoodle with his brainy, dorky, love muffin on Valentine’s Day!”

A high melodious laugh comes across the telephone line.

“I’m pretty sure Hermann would make it so we never found your body if he heard you say that,” Allison’s voice says.

Newt can’t keep his face from going a little pink. “Tendo, you bastard, do you have me on speaker phone?”

They both laugh. “Take it easy, lover boy, you know that I know how bad you’ve got it,” Allison says, Newt can picture her smiling and draping herself over Tendo’s shoulders as they talk. It makes him more fed up with the world.

“And with that being said,” she continues. “My own lover boy is taking me out for dinner, so we gotta go.”

“You soppy old romantic you,” Newt says rolling his eyes.

“When you’ve got it, you’ve got it. Don’t eat yourself into an ice cream coma,” Tendo says, voice laden with sarcastic warning.

“No promises, enjoy your dinner.”

“What comes after is better,” Allison says playfully. They both laugh as the call ends.

Newton huffs and gets into his car to head home.

 

—

 

Twenty minutes later, as he pulls into his driveway, he notices with a jolt that Hermann’s car is already there. He practically strangles himself on his seatbelt in his rush to get into the house.

“HERMANN!?” he screeches as he slams the door shut.

“I’m in the bedroom,” comes the answer.

Immediately, Newt’s mind goes to filthy places- imagining Hermann laid out on the bed surrounded by rose petals and candles, naked and waiting …the absolute perfect Valentine’s gift after 4 days apart.

But that’s not what he finds, of course it’s not. Hermann is standing at the bed folding his socks.

Newt has never felt more in love, to be honest.

“The conference wrapped up earlier than expected,” Hermann says by way of greeting. “I didn’t need to stay for the closing remarks, so I left earl—“

“I don’t caaaare!” Newt whines, carefully coming up behind Hermann and dragging him to the bed. Neatly rolled socks go flying in all directions as Newt begins thoroughly kissing him.

When they finally break apart, Hermann’s face is flushed. “Am I to assume I’ve been missed that much?” he asks breathlessly.

“More,” Newt replies. “So many couples today, shoving their Valentine’s smooching all up in my face. I thought I wasn’t gonna get any.”

Hermann rolls his eyes. “Well, we will just have to remedy that.”

Newt can’t help but grin as he’s pulled in for another kiss.


	2. “It would have been a lot more romantic if you de-thorned the rose before you put it in your mouth.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day prompt for tumblr user [mistely](mistely.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt: Newman - “It would have been a lot more romantic if you de-thorned the rose before you put it in your mouth."
> 
> Can be found on my tumblr [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/110742738130).

"Youch! That stings!” Newt flinches, squirming on the lid of the closed toilet as Hermann dabs at his lower lip with an anti-septic soaked cotton ball.

"Yes, hydrogen peroxide tends to do that with wounds, now hold still," Hermann says, gripping Newt’s chin to hold him still. "I’m nearly finished."

Newt heaves a dramatic sigh through his nose, Hermann can feel the warm gush of breath over the back of his hand. 

"That’s what I get for trying to be romantic. I put on your favorite classical piano CD, get all the lights turned down nice and soft, sneak up behind you as you’re finishing grading some reports with a rose placed seductively in my teeth…that’s the perfect plan right there…"

Hermann can’t help but exhale a little laugh. “It would have been a lot more romantic if you de-thorned the rose before you put it in your mouth,” he says, dabbing Newt’s mouth dry. The small punctures on his lip appear to have stopped bleeding for now.

"Can’t fault a guy for trying."

"No, I don’t suppose I can," Hermann says fondly. "How does it feel?"

Newt wiggles his mouth a bit. “Not bad, I wouldn’t say no if you tried to kiss it better though…”

Hermann rolls his eyes and does just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day prompt for tumblr user [imonegg](http://imonegg.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt: Newman- "I’m all for dressing up… but, how do you wear this?" 
> 
> Can be found on my tumblr [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/110722058360).

Newton lets out a frustrated shriek and Hermann cringes in the bathroom.

"Ugh! I hate formal events," he groans, Hermann hears the bed creak as Newton flops down on it. "I mean, I’m all for dressing up…but, how do you wear this?"

Hermann walks into the bedroom to see Newton flapping an untied bow tie like a flag above his head. 

"This is it, I surrender," he groans as it flutters.

Hermann presses his lips together in fond exasperation. “Really, multiple Doctorates and you’re bested by a piece of fabric.”

Newton looks at him upside down. “Har har, you’re a riot. These things don’t make any sense! Why can’t I just wear my clip on?”

"Because it has tiny kittens with sunglasses all over it," Hermann replies flatly, holding out his hand and cupping his fingers in a ‘give it here’ motion.

"That’s classy as hell, dude." Newton grins, rolling over to stand in front of Hermann as he gives him his tie.

"How dare I question your tastes?" Hermann’s voice is dripping with sarcasm as he begins to tie the tie. Newton laughs and Hermann can feel his Adam’s apple bobbing against his knuckles.

"They’re not all bad, I’m dating you aren’t I?" he smirks.

Hermann smiles wryly and purposely pulls a little harder than necessary on Newton’s collar. “Such flattery,” he murmurs pressing a quick kiss to Newton’s lips.

"What can I say?" Newton wrinkles his nose and smiles, giving Hermann a kiss of his own.


End file.
